


Ridiculous Dinosaur ficlet!

by just_ann_now



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Museums, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous Dinosaur ficlet!

"Tis no wonder dinosaurs are extinct," Thor said. "They are ridiculously easy to kill." Darcy choked her giggle as Jane glared at her. 

“See how small its skull is, in relation to rest of its body?” Thor continued, pointing to the _Saurophaganax_ locked in eternal combat with _Seismosaurus,_ their reconstructed skeletons the pride of the museum.* “One blow from Mjölnir would smash it to bits!” He made a smashing motion. A small boy grinned, imitating him; his grandmother grabbed him by the hand and hustled him away, glaring. 

“Or that expanse of spine! A blade could slice through it like butter, just as your mighty warrior-woman Eöwyn did to the Witch-King's beast. It’s not surprising that there are so few songs about your warriors battling them. It would hardly have been a challenge.”

“Sure there are - “ Darcy started, but Jane clapped a hand over her mouth. “Wouldn’t you like to see the exhibit about the history of the personal computer? I know I would,” she said sweetly, taking Thor by the arm. 

“Wha- but of course,” he replied, starry-eyed. They strolled off together,. 

“Ah, young love,” Darcy murmured, following behind, humming the dinosaur song to herself.

***

*These and many other fascinating artifacts can be seen at the [New Mexico Museum of Natural History and Science](http://nmnaturalhistory.org/)!

..and there actually is a dinosaur-killing song, but I’ll spare you the earworm *ouch*


End file.
